Discussions After Bloodbath
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: Jenny, Gibbs, and the team talk to Abby about what happened in "Bloodbath." One-shot


Disclaimer: I own the seven seasons of NCIS on DVD, but I don't own NCIS.

A/N: This was floating in my head and wouldn't leave me alone until it was written. I wanted a little more interaction and reactions after what had happened in "Bloodbath." I hope you guys like it. Please read and Review!

Discussions After Bloodbath

Sitting down in her dark lab, Abby Sciuto was hunched over her desk. She was wondering what Gibbs might say to her about what had happened. She knew that her taste in men was very flawed. She knew that not only was Gibbs upset with her, but so was the rest of her family because she chose not to tell anyone about Mikel Mawer.

She heard footsteps come up behind her. Turning around she expected to see Gibbs standing in front of her, but instead was Director Jenny Shepard with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Abby cast her eyes downwards as she saw the expression in the Director's face.

"Look at me Abby," Jenny said in an authoritative tone.

Abby lifted her eyes to the redhead's.

"Why did you feel the need to keep your stalker a secret? Why didn't you want us to help you?" Jenny asked.

Abby shrugged.

"That is not an answer, young lady," Jenny growled.

Abby opened her mouth and closed it again, unsure of what to say.

"I…I…thought I could handle it myself," she said quietly.

Jenny gave the Goth a glare that could rival Gibbs. Abby shifted in her seat under the glare. Jenny sighed and walked over to Abby. She was fully intent on being upset with the lab rat, but seeing as that Abby was kicking herself already, she felt it was wrong to add insult to injury. She placed an arm around the young woman's shoulder.

"Abby, we are here to help whenever you need it. You need to trust us enough to know that we would protect you no matter what," said Jenny.

Abby nodded.

"Director," Abby started before Jenny interrupted, "It's Jenny right now. Director Shepard is upstairs in her office."

Abby grinned.

"Jenny, it wasn't that I didn't trust you guys. I wanted to deal with things myself. Everyone was dealing with their stuff and I didn't need to pile my issues onto theirs," Abby rambled.

Jenny raised a brow at the young woman.

"We all may have had our own problems we were dealing with, but I bet none of them were as serious as you having a stalker. If need be, I will call the others down to prove to you that we would've stopped what we were doing just to help you," Jenny said.

Abby looked at the woman and shook her head. She didn't want the others in this mess to begin with.

"Jenny?" Abby said.

Jenny looked over to Abby.

"Do you really think I have bad taste in guys?"

Jenny smirked.

"I think you are going through a rough patch right now, but you will be able to find the one when the time comes," she stated.

Abby smiled.

"You may not want to hear this, but what you did was rather irresponsible and I heard from Gibbs that had they not arrested him when they did that he was planning to make it look like you committed suicide," Jenny said.

Abby stared at the older woman in shock.

"Mikel was…is harmless! He wouldn't have hurt me!" Abby exclaimed.

"Abby, he had a suicide note in your handwriting and a gun in his car! Do the math!" Jenny said.

Abby put her head in her hands. This news was very overwhelming. Now she wondered if Mikel were to get out of prison whether or not he would try to come after her again.

As if reading her mind, Jenny said, "He won't touch you, Abs. Not with us around and I don't think he is going to get out of prison for a very long time."

Abby nodded.

Another pair of footsteps walked into the lab. Abby looked up and saw Gibbs standing there.

"Hey Gibbs," Abby said in a small voice.

Gibbs looked from Abby to Jenny. Jenny was the one who spoke.

"Everything is fine Gibbs. Abby and I were just talking," Jenny said.

Abby smiled at Gibbs. Gibbs gaze softened a bit, but hardened when he noticed that Abby had tears in her eyes.

"What exactly were you talking about?" he asked.

"Mikel Mawer," Jenny replied.

Gibbs glared at Jenny. Abby looked down at her boots that all of a sudden became extremely interesting.

"The guy's gone and he's not comin' back. It's all over and nothing more needs to be said," Gibbs said gruffly.

Abby smirked a bit, but knew better than to say anything. There was a battle brewing. Abby looked up to Gibbs and then to Jenny. She slid off her chair and began to go to her office to gather her things to leave before Jenny stopped her.

"We're not finished Abby," Jenny said.

Abby froze where she was and turned to Jenny.

"Why don't you tell Gibbs why else you wouldn't tell them about Mikel," Jenny said.

Abby looked at Jenny and then to Gibbs who looked at her. She looked back to Jenny and shook her head.

"It wasn't a request," Jenny said.

Abby looked down at the floor.

"What aren't you telling me Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"It wasn't just that I didn't want you to beat him to a pulp with a baseball bat. I wanted to handle things by myself and didn't want to bother you guys because y'all seemed so busy with your own stuff," Abby said with her southern accent showing a bit.

Gibbs glared at her.

"Abby, we are never too busy to help you when you need it," Gibbs stated.

Abby nodded her head.

"Is this how you felt about all of us because I am sure that they would've dropped everything if they knew you needed help," Gibbs queried.

Abby looked up and nodded. She tried to hold back the tears she felt pricking her eyes. Before she had the chance to react or protest, Gibbs was on the phone ordering his other agents to the lab.

"Gibbs," Abby started.

Gibbs silenced her with a look.

Before much longer, Tony, Ziva, and McGee all entered the lab. They had expressions of shock and curiosity on their faces.

Gibbs turned to his team and asked in a loud voice, "Were any of you too busy that had Abby asked for help you would've refused?"

"No Boss," they said in unison, even Ziva who normally just called him Gibbs.

Abby stood and stared at Gibbs in annoyance.

"You see, Abby here thinks that you would've refused and that's why she didn't say anything about Mawer," Gibbs said.

"I thought it was because…" Tony started, but was silenced with a smack to his head, "Sorry boss."

Abby grinned a bit, but then looked back down at her feet.

"Abby, we would have helped you. All you had to do was ask," Ziva said.

Abby looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, Abs, we're practically family. A very dysfunctional family," Tony said with a grin.

Abby smiled. She looked around at her family.

Tony, her big brother, Tim, her older brother, Ziva, her big sister, Gibbs, her father, and Jenny, her mother. She felt the love that they radiated to her.

"I'm sorry guys. Next time, and I hope there isn't one, but if it should happen, which I hope it doesn't, I will come to you guys. No matter what," Abby said.

She opened her arms and they all shuffled to her and gave her a hug, even Ziva who hesitated, but gave in. Things felt right again for them.

"Can we go out together? A family night out?" Abby asked.

They all chuckled and agreed.

They left the building as a family, nothing more, and nothing less.

Again, please read and review!


End file.
